The Birthday Present
by brylyn1979
Summary: Clark celebrates his birthday and gets a present


The Birthday Present  
  
AUTHOR: brylyn1979 RATING: PG PAIRING: Clark/Lana SPOILERS: The Pilot SUMMARY: Lana gives Clark a perfect birthday present ARCHIVAL/DISTRIBUTION: Please ask me first. FEEDBACK: Of course, but please be gentle, 'cause this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. E-MAIL: nicole_verdick@hotmail.com or on the smallvillefanfiction list DISCLAIMERS: None of the characters are mine. They all belong to Tollin- Robbins Productions and Warner Bros. Television 2001. AUTHOR'S NOTES: In this story, Lana has broken up with Whitney, because I want to see Clark and Lana together. DEDICATION: I would like to thank my beta-readers for this story, Mary and Debby for helping me out with this fic. They've given me great suggestions to make it a better story. I don't think I could have done it without their help.  
  
The Birthday Present  
  
By brylyn1979  
  
The first thing Clark Kent thought when he woke up this morning was that it was his sixteenth birthday. Technically, he didn't really know if it was his sixteenth birthday. When Jonathan and Martha found him on 17 October 1989, he looked about 3 years old, so they decided to make that day his birthday. He always wondered about his true age. But he would never find out.  
  
He'd been looking forward to this day for a couple of weeks. His parents had planned to have a party with Clark and his best friends. Pete, Chloe, Lana and Lex were all invited to come over at about 7pm. He could hardly wait for the day to pass. At first Jonathan didn't like the idea of having Lex at the party, but for his son's pleasure he decided to go along with it.  
  
He knew he had to go school first, so he got out of bed and dressed at superspeed. When he was ready, he went downstairs to have breakfast. His parents were already up and sitting around the kitchen table having breakfast.  
  
His mother greeted him with a, "Happy sixteenth Birthday, my son," and a hug. "I understand you must be anxious to get your presents, but we decided to wait until tonight, when everyone is here. So, you'll have to be patient a little while longer."  
  
"And now it's my turn", Jonathan said. "Happy Birthday, Clark."  
  
"Thanks Mom, Dad. I can hardly wait until tonight. I mean, I'm curious about my presents, but I'm really excited about the party," Clark said to his parents. "Lana's going to be here too and I don't know what to expect from her, now that she's broken up with Whitney."  
  
"Well, I guess you just have to wait and see. I know you care about her very much, but you shouldn't get your hopes up too much," Jonathan said. "This is out of your control."  
  
"I know that Dad. Ever since she was with Whitney, I wished .., well, you know. But now that they've broken up, I'm afraid to tell her how I feel. What if she doesn't like me the way I like her?"  
  
"Son, if you want to know how she feels about you, you have to ask her. Maybe tonight's a good time. You can't wait for her forever," Jonathan answered.  
  
"I think you're right about that, Dad. I have to tell her about my feelings for her. Do you think I should tell her about my abilities as well?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well, that's up to you, I guess. But you know how I think about it. I wouldn't tell her, if I was in your position, because who knows what would happen if someone found out. But, if you decide to tell her about your abilities someday, I won't stop you. I think you're old enough to decide what's the right thing to do," Jonathan said.  
  
"Thanks for the advice Dad." Clark responded.  
  
"Clark, I think you have to hurry now, or you'll be late for school," Martha insisted. "The bus is already standing outside."  
  
"Okay. See you guys after school," he said, before running away to the school bus, which had stopped near the house.  
  
When he got into the bus, he noticed Pete and Chloe almost immediately, so he went over to sit on the seat in front of them.  
  
"Hi, Clark," Pete and Chloe said at the same time.  
  
"Hi, Chloe, Pete," Clark responded.  
  
"By the way, Happy Birthday," Pete said.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Clark," Chloe said as well.  
  
Soon after Clark got into the bus, it stopped near Lana's house. Lana was already waiting outside. When she got inside, she walked over to the seat on which Clark was sitting and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi, Clark, Happy sixteenth Birthday", Lana said, giving him a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
Shortly afterwards they arrived at school, so they all got out of the bus.  
  
"What did your parents get you for your birthday, Clark?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Actually, they're going to give their presents tonight, at the party. I'm really looking forward to tonight. How about you guys?" Clark asked the rest of the group.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it as well," Chloe replied, "I think we all are."  
  
At that time, the school bell rang, so they all went inside to their classes.  
  
In the classroom, Clark found he was incapable of concentrating on what his French teacher was saying. He could only think about Lana and her present for him. He wondered what she would get him for his birthday. He kept dreaming of the day Lana would tell him that she loved him. But his dad was right. He had no control over what would happen tonight. Besides, he wasn't sure she felt the same way he did. As he tried to pay attention to his teacher's story of her last trip to the Sorbonne, he tried not to get his hopes up, but his emotions wouldn't cooperate. He was lost in anticipation for the rest of class.  
  
But what if she didn't want him as a boyfriend? What if she just wanted to remain friends with him? Could he live with that? It had been difficult watching her with Whitney. But seeing her every day and knowing he had no chance of ever having her would be gut wrenching.  
  
The day passed very slowly for Clark. He almost thought it would never be time to go home. But at last, it was 3pm.  
  
The school bus wasn't there yet, so they walked over to the bus stand. Before they reached it, Lana approached them.  
  
"Clark, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lana asked him.  
  
"Sure," Clark said.  
  
"I was wondering. Could I come a little bit earlier tonight? I have to talk to you." Lana asked him.  
  
"Of course you can. Is it something important? Clark asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. That's why I'd like to talk to you in private for a while." Lana answered.  
  
"Okay. Just come to my loft then about 6.30pm, if that's okay with you?" Clark said.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tonight then." Lana said.  
  
Meanwhile, the school bus had arrived, so they all got on the bus to go home.  
  
After a short time they arrived at Lana's place. Clark said, "I'll see you at 6.30pm tonight, Lana."  
  
"Okay, Clark, see you tonight," Lana said.  
  
Before Clark got off the school bus, he said to Pete and Chloe, "I'll see you guys tonight."  
  
"Yes, the party is going to start at 7pm, right?" Chloe asked Clark.  
  
"Yeah, at 7pm, see you then." Clark responded.  
  
After Clark got into the house, he took something to drink and he went upstairs. He started doing his homework, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate very much.  
  
At 5.30pm he and his parents had dinner. All Clark could do was look at his watch over and over again. He saw his parents taking glances at him from time to time, so he was sure that they had noticed his restlessness, but they didn't say anything about it.  
  
After dinner, he went to his loft to wait for Lana. It seemed like forever even if it were only fifteen to twenty minutes. To kill time, he flipped through some old magazines lying in his loft not conscious of anything he attempted to read.  
  
At 6.30pm precisely, Lana climbed up to his loft.  
  
"Hi, Clark," Lana said shyly. She was wearing black jeans and a blue top.  
  
Clark couldn't stop staring at her. To him, she was always looking gorgeous, no matter what she wore.  
  
When Lana asked him if he was okay, he snapped out of it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lana. You look fantastic tonight," Clark said  
  
"Thanks, Clark," Lana said.  
  
"Come on up, Lana. What did you want to talk to me about?" Clark said, trying to hide his nervousness from her.  
  
They were both silent for some time, while looking outside to see the sunset. Then Lana started to speak. "Clark, you know I broke up with Whitney a few weeks ago, don't you?"  
  
Clark nodded, anxiously waiting for Lana to finish what she wanted to say.  
  
"But I don't think you knew that, even though I was with Whitney, I had feelings for you. I didn't want to hurt Whitney, so I hid them from everyone. And I think you have feelings for me too. I wanted to tell you that I got over Whitney and that I'm ready for a new relationship, with you, if you still want me." With that, she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the mouth.  
  
"But I don't think you knew that, even when I was with Whitney, I had feelings for you. I didn't want to hurt Whitney, so I hid them from everyone." Lana turned away nervously. "And I think you have feelings for me too." She shyly turned and looked into Clark's eyes. "I wanted to tell you ." she walked closer to Clark. "That I'm over Whitney and I'm ready." she reached Clark and placed her palms on his chest, sliding them upward and around his neck. "For a new relationship. With you, if you still want me."  
  
Clark swallowed convulsively, then grabbed her hips, tugging her toward him and diving toward her mouth. Lana was the first to break away to breathe. "Is that a yes?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Did I forget to tell you that part?" Clark smiled.  
  
They kept standing there kissing and holding each other until it was time for the party to start.  
  
"Are we going to tell the others about us?" Clark asked Lana.  
  
"Why wouldn't we? Lana asked laughing.  
  
"Well, I've been waiting for this to happen so long, I'd like to be selfish and keep it for myself a little longer. Is that okay with you?" Clark asked. "I never expected this to happen, you know? I mean, I dreamed about it a lot, but I never thought my dream would become reality."  
  
"Clark, I'm real and you're not dreaming, I swear. I'm in love with you. But I think we should tell the others anyway, especially your parents. They want you to be happy. And I'm sure everyone will be happy for us, too."  
  
"You're right. Come on, let's go inside. I don't want to be late for my own party," Clark said.  
  
Clark and Lana entered the living room hand in hand and every one called out "Happy Birthday." Martha and Chloe gave Clark a kiss on the cheek and Jonathan, Lex and Pete simply hugged him.  
  
"Okay guys, let's give Clark our presents," Jonathan said. "Lex, why don't you give Clark your present first?"  
  
"Alright," Lex said, "Happy Birthday, Clark," and he gave him a set of car keys. "Your father and I have been talking about giving you a car for your birthday and he and Martha have given their approval. Now you can drive in your own car. The fact that they approve of the car, is their present to you, am I right, Jonathan?"  
  
"Yes, you're right, Lex," Jonathan answered, turning to Clark. "Maybe this is a good moment for Lex and me to try and bury the hatchet. I don't think we'll ever get along as best friends, but it's a start. And I won't be making troubles any more when it comes to your friendship with Lex. And I'm speaking for your mother too, my son."  
  
"Mom, Dad, thanks so much. Your approval of my friendship with Lex really means a lot to me," Clark said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"But, uhm.can I see the car, or is it still at your place?" Clark asked Lex, because he was getting really curious of the car.  
  
"Of course it's not at my place, the car is standing right outside, behind the barn. We put it there to make sure you wouldn't see it," Lex said.  
  
They all went outside to look at the car Lex had gotten him.  
  
"Wow! It's a beautiful truck. Thanks, man!" Clark said. "But hey, haven't I seen it before?", he asked.  
  
"That's possible, because it's the same car I tried to give you when you had saved my life. I still owe you my life. Your father graciously agreed to let me give it to you for your birthday," Lex said.  
  
Jonathan and Martha exchanged looks. Jonathan's face was filled with doubt. Martha slid next to Jonathan and gave him a quick hug. "You did the right thing," she whispered.  
  
"I hope I don't regret this," he whispered back.  
  
"Lex, this is really generous, but I don't think I can accept it. It's way too expensive," Clark sputtered.  
  
"You're my best friend, Clark, and you deserve it. As I said, I still owe you my life and this is a good opportunity to repay you, because it's your birthday," Lex said.  
  
"Okay, thanks. You're one of my best friends," Clark said.  
  
After they had checked out the car, they went inside again, so that Chloe, Pete and Lana could give their presents.  
  
When everyone was in the living room again, Chloe and Pete picked up several packages.  
  
"Here you go, Clark, these gifts are from Pete and me," Chloe said. "We thought you could use them in your new car," giving him the packages she was holding.  
  
He quickly tore the wrapping paper around the packages to pieces. Inside, there were a couple of boxes for the radio and CD-player which were in the car.  
  
Then Pete gave him the package he was holding. Inside there were a couple of CD's that he really liked. Clark suddenly remembered that Pete had been asking him questions to find out what his favorite CD's were.  
  
"So that's why you were asking me questions about my favourite CD's?" Clark asked Pete, with a big smile on his face.  
  
"I must say, so far this birthday has been the best of my life, especially the presents. I've never gotten so many cool things in one day," Clark said.  
  
"I still have a present for you, Clark," Lana said.  
  
"Another one?" Clark asked.  
  
"What do you mean, another one?," Jonathan asked his son.  
  
"Well, Lana came a bit earlier, because she had to tell me something. And.," Clark became a bit shy.  
  
"And what?, his father asked him.  
  
"Let me guess," Lex said, "you two finally found out about each others feelings?"  
  
"How do you know that?" Clark asked.  
  
"Anyone could have seen it, if they paid enough attention to how you two looked when you came in," Lex said. "And I'm very happy about it. It took the two of you long enough to get together, even though I've tried often enough to get you two together. But I think Lana would like to give you your present."  
  
"I wasn't sure how tonight would end, but now I'd like to give you this," Lana said, with a loving look.  
  
She had gotten him a beautiful necklace, with one-half of a heart and her name on it.  
  
"Lana, it's beautiful," Clark said, giving her a kiss. He didn't care that the others were looking at them and he knew Lana didn't care either, because she returned the kiss.  
  
"And look, I'm wearing the other half with your name on it. I hope you'll wear it forever," Lana said.  
  
"I will do that. I love you," Clark said.  
  
"I know, I love you too," Lana responded.  
  
They had all given their presents, so the party could be continued. Clark put on some music so they could dance.  
  
Looking at a very happy Clark and Lana, Chloe couldn't help but feeling a bit sad. She knew she had to get over her feelings for Clark, but it was difficult. Because she didn't want Clark to see her like this and because she didn't want to ruin the party, she put a smile on her face and decided to have fun, no matter what. She would deal with her problems in the morning.  
  
Jonathan and Martha silently slipped away from the party to let Clark and his friends enjoy the party. Everyone was having a great time, especially Clark and Lana.  
  
When the party was over, Clark and Lana were standing in his loft again. They were holding each other, as if they would never let go anymore.  
  
Clark couldn't stop thinking about what turn his birthday had taken. This day started as a normal birthday, but it had become a very special one. Why? Because he had gotten the most wonderful present he had ever wished to get for his birthday. He now had Lana and he would love her forever.  
  
The end. 


End file.
